


Fortune Favours the Brave

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commander Mechanic, F/F, Prompt Fill, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunities only present themselves once, so Raven better make the most of her seven minutes. </p>
<p>Prompt: Lexa and raven is in a party and they were force to play seven minute in heaven by their friends and end up getting pair with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favours the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> -I know this is typically played via spinning a bottle to select partners, but I’ve changed that slightly-

If there was one person they could count on to have a free house, it was Miller. His dad worked security, mostly night shifts, and didn’t seem to mind coming home to a bunch of teenagers sleeping across the floor of his living room. So that meant Miller’s was the designated go to house on the weekends. 

And tonight was no different. Miller had sent a text round that afternoon, once school had finished, that his dad was leaving just after seven, and by eight o’clock, the usuals had already started to arrive. 

Miller knew that his dad only let him get away with inviting his friends over was because it was only his friends coming over. No raging parties, no massive guest list, nothing out of control. Instead, it was about fifteen of them, commandeering the living room and kitchen, and simply enjoying themselves. 

Yeah, there was a bit of drinking, maybe some weed, but it was definitely not wild. 

Tonight’s source of enjoyment at Miller’s was party games; the normal highschool ones they were almost expected to play. Well, not to let anyone down, they were happy to set them up and get them going. Spin the bottle had lost its appeal a while ago, and really, they’d all basically made out with one another at one point in time, it was nothing exciting. 

To raise the stakes, they switched it up to seven minutes in heaven. Kissing in front of your friends was one thing, but unsupervised time together in the back bedroom of Miller’s house was something else entirely. 

As the game wasn’t exactly a short one, they opted to play it in between a few other things, with Jasper pushing hard for Truth or Dare just so he could ask Maya if she had a crush on him. Monty took pity on his best mate and wrangled the troops to play along, while Wells prepared for seven minutes in heaven. 

It was his phone they were going to use as stop watch. And to play it simultaneously, they all wrote their names on a piece of paper, scrunched it up and put them in a bowl that sat on the coffee table, center of the room. 

With all the names in the bowl, rules were set, with no restrictions on how many times a person could be selected, but until they got around the group, they were only allowed to pick once. 

Raven had been enjoying the hilarity of the some of the matches, including the awkward picks, and no Octavia, you cannot spend the seven minutes beating Murphy to a pulp, and no Murphy, you cannot agree to fight Octavia. 

Coming back from their last pick was Clarke, who was grinning like the cat that got the cream. Following behind was Lincoln, who kept his eyes to the floor, a small smile on his lips, and that dishevelled look about him. They’d definitely been busy in their seven minutes. 

“Christ, Clarke, what did you do to the guy?” Raven barked, shooting her a look. 

“Something he won’t forget,” Clarke grinned, clearly pleased with herself as she took a seat back down next to Raven. 

“Do I want to know?” Clarke smirked at Raven’s question, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. And that was enough for Raven. “Christ, you’re some kind of sex fiend.” 

Clarke’s smirk shouldn’t have gotten bigger, but it did, and with an eye roll, Raven turned back to the game. 

“Who’s turn is it now?” Wells asked, looking round the group to see who hadn’t picked. Given everyone had swapped seats, it took a moment before his eyes found the next person. 

“Okay, Raven, you’re up next,” he called, pointing towards the dish of names. 

“Which one of you lucky fuckers gets to spend some time with me?” Raven grinned, getting up, and earning the steady stream of comments from everyone. 

“Pick a name already!” Gina moaned, knowing if Raven was given the chance she’d go on and on.

“Hoping it’s you?” Raven fired back, raising her eyebrows in question. 

“You wish,” Gina teased, laughing. 

“Raven, pick a name!” Bellamy cried, shooting her a look of ‘please stop flirting with my girlfriend’ and fine. 

“Okay, okay, okay.” She waved her hands at them and went over to the bowl, rustling around, making a show of it, until plucking one piece of paper from the bottom. 

Unfolding it, Raven read the name, and taking a quick glance around the room-

“She’s not here, it doesn’t count,” she said, getting ready to scrunch the piece of paper up and throw it back in the bowl. 

“Whoa, that’s not fair-” Jasper called out, and the rest began to join in. Of course he was going to kick off, he’d picked Anya and she had threatened to cut his balls off if he touched her. 

“Who isn’t here?” Wells asked, and started looking around again. 

“Lexa! Get through here!” Anya called out first, realising before the rest of them. 

“You have to take the name you pick-” Jasper went on. 

“She’s busy,” Raven shrugged, waving her hand again, and dropping Lexa’s name back in the bowl. 

“Lexa!” Anya shouted again, “Get the fuck in here!”

“What? What is it?” Lexa barked, frowning at everyone, as she came back from the kitchen, drink in hand. 

“You’re up,” Anya said, smirking, pointing down the hall to where the bedroom was. 

“Oh.” Lexa seemed to process that information before looking back around the group. “Who?” 

“Me and you, Woods. It’s your lucky night,” Raven grinned, holding her hands out, showing herself off, and swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Lexa opened her mouth at Raven’s words, frown becoming harsher,  getting ready to protest, but cut that off. Rules were rules, and as partners went, Raven wasn’t the worst of the room. 

“Lead the way,” she said, indicating for Raven to go first. 

Anya’s smirk was almost as bad as Clarke’s had been earlier as the two of them headed down the hallway. 

Neither of them had been selected so far, and entered the room with some trepidation, although bravado dictated that neither let the other know. 

Raven closed the door behind them, before turning back to Lexa, who had taken a seat on the bed. She may as well, they had at least another six minutes to go, and it made sense to make themselves comfy. 

“So, how do you want to spend our seven minutes?” Raven began. “Have any fantasies you want to tick off?” Her grin was cocky, and Lexa rolled her eyes, counting down the seconds in her head. 

“Why are you like this?” she wondered, shaking her head. 

Raven ignored her and continued on. 

“You know, now that I think about it, we’ve never hooked up.” Given their friend group, that was unusual. 

“You’re only just realising this?” Lexa asked. 

“Which, okay, you’ve made out with Clarke, with Octavia, with Costia - obviously, with Anya, hell, even with Emori, and she’s not interested in girls. Why not me? How come we’ve never?” Raven was starting to feel her ego taking a hit, but maybe also that little voice in the back of her head saying there was a reason. Like something wrong with her. 

“Maybe cause you don’t shut your mouth,” Lexa fired back, and Raven knew she was kidding. 

“Well, making out with me would be a great way to help me shut it” she grinned, and Lexa was slightly charmed by her quick wit, but rolled her eyes anyway. “So seriously, how come? I not do it for you?” 

“Is this about your ego?” Lexa wondered, firing her a look, eyes narrowing. 

“No,” Raven shrugged. “Not completely.” That earned a little groan from Lexa, but she was willing to expand, because she knew Raven wouldn't give up that easy. 

“Spin the bottle has never paired us up,” Lexa explained, and now it was her time to shrug. 

Before she even finished, Raven was already pulling receipts. 

“Nu-uh. You made out with Clarke while dancing with her at Jasper’s house party. You hooked up with Octavia three weeks before that, Clarke’s pool party. You left one fucking mess of a hickie on her neck, by the way.” Lexa blushed at that. “Costia, well, duh. You dated her for two years. Anya, what was she? Six months after your break-up? I think that’s right. Rebound. And Emori, that was the only spin the bottle hook up you’ve had. You never play.” 

Costia had been the reason, and then after that fell apart, Lexa wasn’t interested. By the time she was single and not hurting from a breakup, spin the bottle was no longer a popular choice of game. 

“Sounds like you’ve been keeping track.” Now it was Raven’s turn to blush. 

“Just got a good memory, ‘s’all.” Nonchalant looked good on Raven. 

“Mmhmm,” Lexa hummed, nodding her head, and Raven bit her lip. 

“Look, it's whatever. Fact is, we haven't hooked up, and we have the perfect opportunity to do so right now,” Raven said, singing the words towards the end, and grinning. 

Lexa let out a laugh, not charmed, not charmed at all, and pushed her hair away. She opted not to say anything, knowing Raven wouldn't be able to handle the silence and would speak next. 

“If I asked you to kiss me now, would you?” she said, seconds later, and Lexa hid her smile.

“Why would you want to?” she tried, waiting to see what Raven would say next. 

Aside from the fucking obvious, Raven thought, now scrambling for another reason. 

“Don’t you want the trifecta? Clarke, Octavia, me?” 

“Oh God, get me out of here,” Lexa groaned, dropping her head slightly, laughing. She had not expected that to be Raven’s response. 

“You’d be joining an exclusive club.” Another groan from Lexa. “It would only be you and Lincoln.” 

“I’m not interested in joining that club,” Lexa added, shaking her head. 

“You wound me,” Raven claimed, dramatically, earning another laugh. “So, am I not your type or something?” 

“Raven,” Lexa laughed, turning properly to look at her and seeing her smiling back. 

“What? I’m just curious. I mean, you kiss my friends, but not me, what’s going on there?” 

“I was drunk with Clarke.” And it was Clarke. Like she was to pass up that opportunity. And it's not like Raven could talk, she'd hooked up with Clarke, too. 

“And Octavia?” Raven asked, more curious about that one. 

She'd seen Octavia walking back across Clarke’s yard, smirking and rubbing at a fresh hickie on her neck. 

At first Raven thought it was Lincoln, cause they were on and off for ages, but he was in the pool with Clarke, so no. And then she was trying to find who else it could be, only to see Lexa coming from the house, minutes later. 

She looked guilty as sin, hiding her face behind her hair. When Octavia looked up, catching her gaze, the smirk they shared was enough for Raven to fill in all the blanks. 

“Looked really good in that two piece,” Lexa answered, remembering the shy flirting that had taken place, leading to something a little more than innocent looks. 

“Do you want to see my two piece?” Raven asked, unable to stop herself, knowing exactly what Lexa’s reaction would be before she said it. 

“What is happening to me right now?” Lexa asked, looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head. 

“I’m hitting on you, and you’re missing it entirely,” Raven shrugged, feeling like it was pretty obvious by now. 

“You’ve seen a challenge, that’s why you’re hitting on me.” 

“Or, you know, I’m actually interested…” 

Lexa paused at that, because unlike the rest of nonsense that had fallen from Raven’s lips, these words didn’t sound like the rest. She actually sounded shy saying them, and gone was the bravado from before.

“You know how to pick your moment,” Lexa mused, raising an eyebrow at her, giving her an out if she needed it. 

They were lucky if they had a minute left in there. 

“What can I say? Sometimes an opportunity presents itself and you have to act.” 

That’s exactly the way Raven saw it, because up until then, Lexa had never shown any interest. Kissing all Raven’s friends, Lexa’s friends, had Raven thinking she wasn’t interested. And hell, if that was the case, Raven would back off. She’d never bring it up again. 

But, if Lexa was the least bit curious, Raven was willing to run with it, because she was more than curious. 

Lexa wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes, and there were qualities about her that made Raven’s stomach somersault when they were hanging out. Granted, it was never just the two of them, but it was clear, to Raven, she had a crush. 

Seven minutes alone with her crush, how could she not explore the options there? 

Before Raven or Lexa had a chance to add anything further, Miller’s voice called up the hallway. 

“Seven minutes up, guys! Come on out and join us when you’re ready!” 

And that was that. 

“Think you missed this opportunity, I’m afraid,” Lexa said, rising to her feet, brushing down her hair, and heading for the door. 

Raven didn’t say anything, simply shoved her hands in her pockets and followed Lexa out, back to their friends in the living room. 

They were met with the usual looks and laughter, asking questions on what went on, did they hook up, are they going to kiss and tell. Back was the bravado, and Raven played the part well enough for both of them, ceasing the questions. 

“So who hasn’t picked?” Wells began, counting how many there were, and how many times they’d all gone to the bedroom. The math was getting harder the more he drank. 

“Lexa,” Anya fired in, pointing back to her, before she was able to sit down again. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, thinking she’d gotten away with not having to pick, given she was just in the bedroom, but approached the bowl of names anyway. Reaching in, she grabbed the name on the top and-

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Guess you didn’t miss that opportunity after all,” Lexa added, looking directly at Raven. 

“Wait, what?” What was going on? 

“I picked your name, now, come on.” That was an order if there ever was one, and Raven shouldn’t have found it so appealing. 

“Eager much, Lex,” Anya grinned, earning a glare as Lexa walked passed her and towards the bedroom. 

Raven didn’t waste anytime. Seven minutes wasn’t that long. So she high tailed it after Lexa, and shut the door behind herself, letting it close with a gentle click. 

Unlike before, Lexa wasn’t sitting on the bed. She was standing to the side of it, her hands in front of her, fidgeting slightly. Raven was of the same mind, her nerves frayed, as she stepped closer, staring back at Lexa. 

All her words from earlier were swirling round her head. Was Lexa being serious when she said that Raven had another chance at this opportunity? Did that mean she had permission to step closer? Did that mean she had to try and convince Lexa all over again? 

What did that mean? 

“I don’t know what to say,” Raven confessed, and Lexa gave her a soft smile, beckoning her closer. 

“You don’t need to say anything,” she replied, biting her bottom lip, and Raven felt her stomach flutter and her heart race. 

Feeling brave, Raven stepped closer until she was practically touching Lexa with every breath she took. 

She’d never been that close before, never seen the depth and colour in Lexa’s eyes, the curve of her cheekbones so detailed, the plumpness of her lips so near, and Raven took a shaky breath. 

“Can I...I mean...would it be okay if...” Raven stuttered out, closing her eyes to just block out the girl before her, and get her thoughts back in order. 

“You’re lost for words? I never thought I’d see the day,” Lexa teased, her hand coming up, gently caressing Raven’s waist. That had her opening her eyes again, and the nerves were playing out for Lexa to see. Which she did.  “You’re nervous.” She almost sounded surprised.

“Yeah,” Raven admitted, feeling the heat in her cheeks. 

“Why?” Lexa’s brow furrowed as she asked, and Raven took a deep breath, slowly exhaling. 

“I’ve thought about this, and I guess, I didn’t think it would ever happen.” Honesty was the best approach, and from the softening gaze on Lexa’s face, she’d done the right thing. 

“This really isn’t an ego thing,” Lexa said, no question, realisation sinking in. 

“No,” Raven replied, nodding, because what more  “Kinda like you, maybe, sort of, just a little,” she shrugged, feeling stupid and open. 

Lexa’s other hand coming up, rubbing her shoulder, and then moving up to the side of Raven’s neck had her dropping her head forward, ever so slightly. It was unreal to know that Lexa’s 

“I kinda like you, too, maybe, sort of, just a little,” Lexa quoted, smiling, and Raven smiled back, rolling her eyes as she did so. 

With nothing more to say, and Raven feeling bolder than she had earlier, she let her eyes glance down to Lexa’s lips once more. The action was not missed by Lexa, who licked the dryness away, and then looked to Raven’s, eyes focused as she closed that last inch of distance between them. 

Raven thought she was prepared. She’d kissed a good amount of folk in her time, and plenty of girls to be familiar with just how soft their lips were, to know their kissing style, to pre-empt the effect they’d have on her nerves, her pulse, her breathing. 

Except, she’d never kissed Lexa. 

It was unlike any kiss she’d had before and it wasn’t because it was perfect, as it was far from that with all their friends down the hall and this being a came of seven minutes in heaven, but simply because it was Lexa. 

It was her hand pulling Raven closer, her breath filling Raven’s lungs, her lips kissing back. Each brush of her lips was gentle, yet firm, with no mistaking that she wanted this, her hands gripping Raven’s waist tighter, pulling at her top, and then when she stepped back to breathe, it was short lived, as her lips were back with urgency.

Raven couldn’t keep up, she was gone. She was lost in every kiss Lexa was returning. This was a kiss Raven really never thought she’d get. Her body was completely unprepared, her heart racing, nervous and excited, hands shaking by Lexa’s waist, unsure if she should touch, wanting to, but scared if she did it would end. 

“You can touch,” Lexa murmured, breaking the kiss again, realising Raven’s hands were nowhere to be found. She saw them hovering by her side, and reached out, taking one and placing it high on her side. “You can touch,” she repeated, and Raven took the initiative to kiss Lexa again.

At the first swipe of Lexa’s tongue against Raven’s bottom lip, she let out a groan, and her hands slid up, her thumbs meeting the underside of Lexa’s bra, and christ. She couldn’t get enough of the girl.

Tentatively, slowing the kiss down, Raven opened her mouth and let her tongue meet Lexa’s, moaning, panting in the process, and Lexa wrapped her arms around Raven’s neck, eliminating all distance between their bodies. 

At the back of Raven’s mind, she wondered, was this what it was like for Clarke, for Octavia, for all the other girls Lexa’s kissed? Were they as destroyed as she was? And did they relish the devastation like she did? 

Regardless of the answers, Raven had no intentions of stopping, and if it wasn’t for the time limit on their encounter, she wouldn’t have until their lips were bruised and their skin marked. But, they were still at Miller’s house, and all their friends were just down the hallway. Getting carried away wasn’t an option. 

“Maybe next time, we can do this somewhere other than Miller’s spare bedroom?” Raven asked, running her hand through Lexa’s hair as her kissed deviated course. 

“Next time? Awfully presumptuous of you,” Lexa murmured, kissing down to Raven’s jaw, and then her neck. 

Lord help her. 

“Please let there be a next time,” she practically begged, and Lexa let out a quiet laugh against her skin, the vibrations teasing her skin and making her squirm. “We are far too good at this for it to only be a one time thing.” 

That earned another laugh from Lexa, who stopped trailing kisses on Raven’s neck and stood up, face to face with her again. 

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” Lexa hummed. 

“As you should, I’m a genius, I know what I’m talking about,” Raven replied, frowning. Lexa dropped her head back with a groan, laughing, and Raven smiled, elated to see her like this, and all because of her. 

“You best stop talking if you want to keep kissing me.” 

“I won’t say another word,” Raven offered, innocently. 

“I doubt that,” Lexa grinned, kissing her again, smiling into each kiss, and feeling Raven smile back. 

Knowing there wasn’t much time left, Lexa kissed Raven slowly, gently, carefully, being sure to savour each and every brush of her lips, every taste of her on her tongue, and the feeling of Raven’s hands against her body. 

Raven was doing the same, soaking in as much as she could of Lexa before they were pulled away from each other. 

Which occurred thirty seconds later, the calm calling of Miller up the hallway, telling them time was up. 

Stepping back from each other, they helped straighten crumpled and crooked clothing, and ran their hands through their hair, trying to look as presentable as possible. 

Raven knew that these seven minutes weren’t going to change things considerably. They’d go back out, most likely pretend like nothing had happened, and maybe, in the future, they’d talk about what it could mean to explore things further. 

She wasn’t going to get her hopes up. She knew she’d done all she could. The ball was now in Lexa’s court, so to speak. 

“Ready to go back out there?” Lexa asked, hand on the door handle. With a nod and a smile, Raven followed after Lexa, going back to the ruckus of their friends. 

As ridiculous and juvenile as it was, seven minutes in heaven was hands down, the best game Raven had ever played. She had no intention of telling anyone that, but as she sat down, across from Lexa, sharing a smile, she knew nothing would ever top it. 


End file.
